Studies continued into the ocular motor abnormalities in Gaucher's disease, abetalipoproteinemia and Nieman Pick variant (DAF syndrome) in an attempt to more clearly delineate subgroups of each syndrome and to determine underlying deficits in neural control. Marked tortuosity of blood vessels and deposition of ceramide in the vessel wall pericytes was demonstrated in orbital vessels of all sizes in a patient with Fabry disease. Embolic branch retinal artery occlusion without vasculitis was described in a patient with Churg-Strauss vasculitis. Retinal toxicity was described as a complication of intracarotid infusion of BCNU (carmustine) and cis-platinum for treatment of primary brain gliomas. This toxicity was markedly reduced by careful positioning of the infusion catheter beyond the ophthalmic artery.